Super Bass
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Random Jagan one-shot haha its good promise SLASH ! Cause i LOVE IT ! HAhA


**A/N Ok so I go back to school tomorrow and wanted to write some stories before I do ...Yeah SO VERY random So my first One-Shot for the day (: JAGAN! And just so you know I wrote and Kenlos JUST like this (: You should check it out if you havent Its called Skyscraper haha Okay ? thanks(:**

**Disclaimer:I sadly I dont own Big Time Rush :'''''( Wouldn't it be SO Awesome If I did Though ?(:**

**_5 and 7 _**

"I don't wanna be here"5 year old James Diamond whispered to his self . He was hiding behind the slide . James didn't have many friends and the only reason he was there was because his mother thought it be fun . Did it look like he was having fun?Because he really wasn't . Then some kid fell on top of him.

"Hey get off!"James whined pushing at the kid.

"Sowwy"The kid sad sitting across from him . He pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed.

"And WHO said you could sit there?"James asked him crossing his arms.

"You don't own the park!"The kid yelled at him making James pout."So I can sit here If I want!"He said sticking his tongue out at him.

"Im telling my mommy!"James said standing up and running away."Mommy! That kid wont leave me alone"He shouted . Brooke Diamond looked down from her conversation and smiled at her was pouting son.

"Sweetie you have to be nice"She said ruffling his hair he swatted her hand away."Go play James"She said turning back to her conversation he shook his head and hugged her not letting go . And he intended to bug her more by climbing into her lap . He crossed his arms again leaning onto her she sighed looking at her son.

"Why don't you go play with Joanna's Son Logan"She whispered to him.

"I dont know who that is."He said looking down at the ground.

"Logan come here"Joanna said motioning for her son to come . The kid got up from under the slide and ran towards his mom.

"No thats the kid that wont leave me alone"James said kicking his moms leg repeatedly."I dont wanna be nice to him.!"James shouted.

"Be nice"His mom said through gritted Logan walked in front of him and smiled widely.

"Hi"He said extending his hand.

James looked at his mom who nodded her head giving him a stern look.

"Hi"He whispered.

"Im Logan"

"James"He said shaking his pulled his hand back when Logan shocked him.

"OW!"They both said Logan looked at him angrily then he smiled James smiled to and they both started laughing."You wanna go swing with me?"Logan asked him James nodded his head running after him.

"Sweetie you dont wanna stay with me?"James mom asked.

"No way Im gonna hang with Logan!"He said running away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 and 12<br>_**

"What's up nerd?"One of the older kids asked pushing Logan into a locker . School was over and nobody else was always there . Logan stayed late to help the younger kids clean up however today his ride was late . So the older kids decided they would mess with him. He ran into the bathroom hiding in a stall he locked it quickly standing on the toilet so they couldn't see his feet . Logan pulled out his phone trying his hardest not to make noise hesucked in his breath slowly.

_Need your help NOW!-L_

_Where are you ? Whats wrong?-J_

_Boys Bathroom third floor scary guys outside-L_

_On my way! 1 min!-J_

Logan closed his phone pushing it into his back pocket._'Why do they always beat up the nerdy kids?'_ He thought to himself he breathed in when he heard the door open he peeked through the door slightly to see three of the older kids walking in . It was his three usual bullies The Justin's three of the meanist guys all named Tall Justin Justin Short Justin and Blonde Justin

"You sure he ran in here"Tall Justin said loudly.

"Yeah man I saw him."Blonde Justin said looking in the closet that had toilet paper and soap Logan scooched back so they wouldn't see him but his foot slipped in the toilet there were three reasons that was bad:

_1. New Shoes_

_3 That's SO gross and he's gonna have to disinfect them later  
><em>

_3. THEY HEARD HIM!_

He quickly got his shoe out opening the door casually."Oh Hey you guys"He said walking over to the sink . He turned it on running his hands underneath the cold water he looked at them walking over to the hand thought they weren't going to attack him but then short Justin grabbed a hold of his book bag.

"What're ya doin'?"He asked throwing him on the floor he winced in pain . Then the door opened and James came running in he looked up at them and the Justin's backed up from him. James isn't like every other 12 year old when it comes to Logan you just don't mess with him or you have deal with James. And nobody wants to do that.

"Whats going on?"James asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing James just helping Little Logan up"Blonde Justin said helping him up .The others just nodded running out out the laughed shaking his head then walking over to Logan.

"You ok buddy?"James asked stopping in front of him . Logan smiled nodding his head.

"Come on then lets go get Ice Cream at my place"James said extending his hand he took it willingly and followed him out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>18 and 20<br>_**

Logan and James walked through the park hand and hand . James picked up a white,lavender,and red handed all three to Logan who took them blushing . He stood on his toes giving James a light kiss on the cheek he pulled back with a showing his light blush on his own cheek . James smiled and unhooked his hand from Logan's and wrapped it around his waist he placed his head on Logan's shoulder kissing his neck.

"You wanna know a secret?"James asked his Fiancee.

"What?"Logan asked pushing James off of him he ran to the nearest bench and sat down giggling . James stopped in his tracks before chasing after him . Logan immediately got up running away he was laughing and smiling . He ran behind a tree and hid Logan waited for about two minutes until he finally turned around to see James wasn't there he turned around again only to be attacked by his totally childish Fiancee.

"Rawr!"He screamed tackling Logan with kisses he just smiled squinting his eyes while James kissed them .Logan giggled a little before pushing James off of him he rolled over on top of him and started playing with his hands smiling down at him . He leaned down and pecked his lips softly he pulled back before James pulled him back down smashing their lips together**_._**Muttering I love you over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yay Done (: I Know not as long ...I skipped the married years I was being Lazy Sorry haha:( Its just had a lot of homework but I really wanted to just finish this already and upload it...Im sorry :'( Dont hate me haha :( Well Reviews Please ! haha**

**_ -Ahmazingly-Weird  
><em>**


End file.
